Raven Ashton
by BlueBunny780
Summary: When Raven finds out that she and her brother, Blake, are descendants of an Egyptian pharaoh, her world gets turned inside out. Join the Ashtons on their adventure with Carter and Sadie Kane and the Egyptian gods!
1. Chapter 1

It's just great being a descendant of an Egyptian pharaoh. We get to channel gods, get stuck in the middle of gods hissy fits, use magic that could kill us if used it too much and, oh yeah, get hunted down by every known Egyptian monster on the planet. Yay! Oh yeah. Hi! I'm Raven by the way. Raven Ashton, descendant of Hatshepsut the fifth pharaoh of the eighth dynasty. Nice to meet you! I should explain how I found all of this out, huh? It all started when I saw a new book by my favorite author, Rick Riordan, in my school's library. I loved his books because of the way his characters sounded so much like real people. Like you would run into them on the street. I had read all of his books about a kid named Percy and was waiting on his new series with Percy in it. Anyways, back to the new book. The name of the book was _The Red Pyramid_. I thought, "It's Uncle Rick's so it must be good," and checked it out. What pulled me into reading it was the two warnings in the front, one by Rick and the other by a character named Carter. "We only have a few hours, so listen carefully. If you're hearing this story, you're already in danger." Those were the two lines that had me hooked. I read more and more of the book at any chance I could. I even got picked on at school because I was reading it so much. Within two days I had read all five hundred and fourteen pages of the book and to be honest, I loved every word of it. Well maybe except for Carter liking Zia but that's for a different reason. I had finished the book during school and once I had walked back to my house, I just had to announce how much I loved the book.

I literally walked in my house, threw down my bag, and yelled, "Uncle Rick wrote another master piece!" My mom was the only one home at the time and gave me a questioning look.

"Rick Riordan wrote another book?" She asked. Mom was a fellow Rick ran and had read the Percy Jackson books with me, that is after I had read them. I bounced up and down in excitement and nodded my head furiously.

"Yeah but this time about the Egyptian gods! It follows these two siblings who find out that they're descendants of two pharaoh and how they now host the gods Horus and Isis. It's so cool!" I squealed. Looking back on it, my mind skipped over the fact that my mother turned pale as I said that. My mother quickly smiled and looked very interested.

"That sounds wonderful Raven. Can I see the book now? I'd like to read it for myself." Mom requested making me shrug and hand her the book. I grabbed my backpack and textbooks, waved to my mom and left up the stairs to my room. That night I dreamed of myself meeting the Kanes in Brooklyn. What I didn't realize was that my dream was actually the gods show me a bit of the future. Most likely Isis but I've never asked. The next day when I came home, both of my parents were home and waiting for me with the Red Pyramid set in front of them on the dining table.

"Welcome home Raven." My mom greeted me as I cautiously set down my bag. I didn't remember doing anything wrong recently.

"What did I do? Am I in trouble?" I questioned making my parents chuckle slightly.

"You didn't do anything and you're not in trouble but we do need to tell you something." My mom laughed but it was a dry and tired laugh. I hesitantly sat down at the table. Mom reached across the table and held my hands in hers with small tears collecting in her eye.

"Raven, honey, you read about the Kanes right? And how the House of Life trains magicians, remember?" She asked making me shift uncomfortably.

"Yeah, but those were just characters and fiction, right?" I said with a lump in my throat. I didn't want to know where she was going with this.

"I this is going to be easier than the way Carter and Sadie had it explained to them." My mom joked making me jolt to a standing.

"You're not going to tell me that Blake and I are descendants of some ancient dude are? Please don't!" I pleaded. My mom smiled weakly at me.

"Surprise." She chortled. One of my hands flew to my mouth as the other rested over my chest where my heart was. My heart started to beat violently in my chest. I'm really in danger now if those stories are true. Apophis was rising and was using Set to make his escape.

"Which pharaoh? And is the Serpent really rising?" I whispered.

"Hatshepsut." My father answered.

"What the Kanes described has happened and they do need you and your brother's help." Mom added making me start to pace.

"Son of- female dog from Hell on a stick." I muttered under my breath.

"Raven, we've decided to send you to Brooklyn in a few days. We can't afford a plane ticket but we can get you there by train in two days," Dad began and pulled out a map with directions folded into it, "Do not loose this map." He shuffled around behind him and handed Mom a pendant with the symbol of the House of Life on it. Mom moved around the table and clipped the pendant around my neck. The cold metal seemed to sap me of my body heat. Mom ran her hand under the chain before letting it drop.

"Show this to Amos when you meet him. He should remember it." My mom murmured gazing at me with starry eyes. There was a look of pride and fear in her eyes. My dad, who had disappear from my mother's side, returned with a messenger bag and handed it to me. It was black with green accents.

"I'm guessing this has the fun stuff in it." I stated staring at the bag in my hands. Mom nodded giving me a shy smile.

"Tomorrow will be your last day at school. We'll explain the situation to Blake and have him meet with you on the way. You both will need training." Mom replied pulling me into a hug. She released me and kissed my forehead.

"Go get some sleep. You'll be needing it." She said with a smile and scooted me off toward the stairs. I slowly made my way up the stairs, still in shock of it all, and sat down on my bed. I set down the bag and hugged one of my pillows and started biting one of the corners. Why me?! Why me and my poor big brother?! Was a relatively normal life to hard to ask for? I'll admit that before I had found out I was a descendant of Hatshepsut my life wasn't the best. I was picked on as a kid because I had weird eyes. My left eye's topaz blue while my right is chocolate brown. People either thought it was cool or they thought I was a freak because of it and I used to hate my eyes. Looking in the mirror frustrated me because all I could focus on was my eyes. My brother Blake got spared and has these pale blue eyes that remind me of a husky's eyes. He always seemed to be the lucky one. Speaking of Blake, the next thing I did was call my brother because I need some version of reality that didn't terrify me. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. It ringed three times before he picked up.

"Raven? What's wrong?" He answered in groggy fashion. He must have been sleeping.

"Hey how are you Blake? I just wanted to check up on you." I said with a weal smile. He wasn't the best and most caring brother but he did know when I was upset and he tried to help most of the time.

"I'm fine. Buried in a pile of genetics homework but okay. What's up?" He questioned returning to the subject I tried to avoid.

"Mom and Dad told me some news that they'll tell you tomorrow. I can't tell you what it is but I'll say I'll be seeing you in the next few days. You might want to check out a book by Rick Riordan. It's called _The Red Pyramid._" I sighed running a hand through my red tresses.

There was a long pause before he sighed, "Alright. I'll check it out. I'll talk with you later, okay?"

"Okay bye Blake. I love you." I told him, trying to hold on to my old reality.

"Yeah bye whatever." He said and hung up. I smiled to myself. Blake would do that when he wanted to cheer me up. I knew he was teasing me to make me smile or laugh. It was a bitter-sweet gesture but it still didn't help calm my nerves as I laid down to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I got thrust into the godling stuff pretty early because that night my _Ba_ decided to go to Brooklyn. The Kanes were right when they said it was creepy to see themselves asleep. I drifted above my body for a moment or two but it was enough to say, "I sleep like that?!" My flaming red hair with black tips was sprawled out around my head like a halo. One of my fair skinned legs stuck out from under my purple comforter. I had a pillow grasped in my arms with a confused look on my face. The Duat currents quickly pulled me away. When I could see again, I was hovering outside a white mansion where an African-American man sat out on the terrace. He had on a blue suit with a matching hat.

"Amos." I thought to myself. He was reading a hand written letter that seemed to be important enough to be reading it at this ungodly hour. He held it in his hand while the other stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"'Andy Oliver'. Where have I heard that name before?" He muttered setting down the letter.

"Mom sent him a letter?" I questioned to myself. He sighed in frustration and stuffed the letter inside one of the pockets inside his coat. He made his way inside and my_ Ba_ was swept away in the currents once more and I jolted awake. I thew the covers off of me, yelling in discomfort and confusion and ran across my room. Well it was more of a waddle but that's just details. I heard my mom come thumping up the stairs.

"Raven! What happened?!" She exclaimed running over to me and grabbing my shoulders.

"I just had a _Ba_ trip! God that was creepy!" I shrieked running a hand over my face. I slowly let my hand drop from my face and glanced at my mom.

"Amos got your letter. He doesn't remember who Andy Oliver is." I informed her making her rock back in confusion. She took a second to comprehend what I had said. She had a look of clarity making an oh sound before laughing a bit to herself.

"I didn't think he would. You went to Brooklyn, hm?" Mom chimed humming a bit at the end. I groaned to myself and gripped my desk as a shiver ran up my spine.

"Not voluntarily." I mutter making her giggle at me.

"It's kind of different, isn't it?" She mused moving my hair so it was pulled away from my face. I hummed in agreement and look at my clock.

"It's three a.m.?!" I gasped running over to my clock and staring at in disbelief.

My mom sighed, "Yes honey. You should go back to sleep." I nodded reluctantly and crawled back under my covers. Thankfully this time I didn't loose apart of my soul. I did feel like I was being watched that night but more on that later. My school day was emotional as I told my friends it was my last day. Most of them cried on my shoulder and hugged me saying how much they'll miss me. I'll admit that when my friend who was a grade under me started to cry and hugged my torso, I might have broke down and started crying with her. When I got home, my cheeks were bright red and I had a runny nose. My mom greeted me by pulling me into a hug and shoving a new set of clothes in my hands. I walked up my stairs and set my clothes out on the bed. Mom had gotten me a prince of wales skull tank top that was cotton, cotton skinny jeans with one leg white and the other black, and a brown leather jacket. I quickly threw those on and pulled on my orange converse (made of plant fibers also). Something seemed missing so I put on my wool knit beanie that had small little cat ears on it and put my beat headphones on around my neck. I slowly made my way down the stairs and saw my mom and dad waiting for me with my new messenger bag. Dad came up to me and hung the bag over my shoulder. He gave me a bear hug, squishing out the air in my lungs making me groan. My mom laughed as she hugged me from the other side.

"You are going to do great things Raven." Dad said making my mom hum in agreement. They pulled back and handed me about a thousand dollars in cash.

"Blake is going to meet you in Allentown Pennsylvania. About an hour away from Brooklyn. You'll ride with him to Brooklyn House from there on. We'll drive you to the station." Mom told me. We quickly arrived at a Oklahoma City where the train station would take me to Fort Worth. A four hour and a half hour trek. I wouldn't be stopping anywhere to sleep. Just switching trains. The train I got on at Oklahoma City was called Heartland Flyer. The terrain did change much over the trip. Some places were greener, some places had more trees but it all looked about the same. Green pastures where cows grazed in the heat of the sun. My parents had packed me a copy of the Red Pyramid to keep me entertained and my sketch book with my pencils. Carter was right when he said it was boring to ride through there. I had my phone with me and I listened to my music most of the time. All I knew was that this was going to be a long train ride.

(_Hi! I know the story hasn't really taken off yet but it will in the next few chapters. Next chapter you'll get to meet Raven's brother Blake. I promise it will get better! Until then, goodbye!_) 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there. This is not Raven Ashton. She had to leave and help the Kanes with something so she's letting me write this next chapter and perhaps the next. I'm her older brother Blake. Blake Kaaria Ashton. Nice to meet you. I'll start at the point where I got a call from Raven at seven at night. I had just come back to my apartment from school and usually I would start studying but this night I was physically and mentally drained. For the past two hours I was at fencing practice and the coach wasn't in the best of moods that day. I hung up with my fencing bag on the hook near the door and my book bag. During practice I took of my mask, gloves, jacket and plastron. I was left in my shirt and knickers. I flopped down onto my bed and was asleep within minutes. The only thing that woke me up was my phone going off in my pocket. I groaned as I pulled it out. It was probably one of my stupid friends asking for notes again. Much to my surprise, it was my baby sister. Most of the time when she called me something was wrong, most likely her getting made fun of. I quickly answered it.

"Raven? What's wrong?" I asked rubbing some of the sleep out of my eyes.

"Hey how are you Blake? I just wanted to check up on you." She lied. She was a horrible lair when she's scared or nervous.

"I'm fine. Buried in a pile of genetics homework but okay. What's up?" I questioned practically forcing her to talk about why she was distressed.

"Mom and Dad told me some news that they'll tell you tomorrow. I can't tell you what it is but I'll say I'll be seeing you in the next few days. You might want to check out a book by Rick Riordan. It's called _The Red Pyramid._" Raven sighed making my face twist in confusion. Raven almost never asked me to read the same books as her. She knew I wasn't much of a fan of reading so why would she insist? Could it have something to do with what Mom and Dad will tell me? I couldn't know until I read it and I was told what I was need to hear. I sighed running a hand over my face.

"Alright. I'll check it out. I'll talk with you later, okay?" I said rolling over to face the wall.

"Okay bye Blake. I love you." She told me making a faint smile appear on my face.

"Yeah bye whatever." I joked and hung up. She always seemed to smile when I teased her like that. I just hoped she felt better after that. The next day I went to my classes as usual but I felt a little edgy the entire time. Raven said our parents would be calling to give me some news and that I'd see her soon but what all did that mean. The last time that came up it was because our mother's father had passed away. And that wasn't a happy experience. Raven and I had been really attached to him at the time and it really took a mental tole on us both. The bell rang for my last class and as soon as I was in the hallway my phone vibrated in my pocket. I dug it out of my pocket and was greet by a picture of my father that my sister had taken back when I first got my phone. I answered it with a hello and was greeted by my parents.

"Hello Blake. How's my darling doing?" Mom asked making me sigh.

"Mom how many times have I asked you not to call me that?" I groaned continuing through the hallway.

"Blake we've called to explain somethings to you." My dad cut in.

"So I've heard. Raven called me last night rather shaken up. What's up?" I hummed.

"How much did Raven tell you?" Dad asked with a sound of urgency.

"She said you would tell me something today and that she'll be seeing me in a few days. Also to check out a book called _The Red Pyramid_. That's all she said." I answered. Dad doesn't normally freak out like this so something serious must of happened. I heard my mom sigh.

"He's safe for now." She muttered, probably to Dad.

"Wait who's safe? Why would anyone be in danger?" I questioned pushing my campus doors open and making my way to my motorcycle. There was a pause before my mom's voice cut through the silence.

"Blake, honey, do you remember when I used to read stories about Egypt to you at night? And your sister always asked why the pharaohs thought they were gods?" She began.

"Yeah. Weren't they considered the god Horus? Or the living image of Horus and that's why the pharaoh could make the people do whatever he wanted?" I said cautiously. Normally I was able to guess what people's points were but I was genuinely confused by what Mom was saying.

"Do you remember the stories about the magicians who could perform miracles and summon gods?" She continued.

"I vaguely remember that, yes. The Per something was there organisation." I answered still confused.

"Ancient Egypt was a powerful empire in its day and still effects us to this day. Including the drought that hit this winter. Egypt had everything to do with that." She said making me pause. Has my mother gone completely crazy?

"Okay, let's say it did. How did it effect the weather?" I questioned but humored her.

"First of all, the Egyptian gods are still around. They were locked away by the magicians long ago but are now rising. Set, the god of chaos and evil tried to destroy North America last Christmas but was stopped by a pair of siblings. These siblings are descendants from two ancient pharaohs. I am a descendant of Hatshepsut and therefore so are you and your sister. I know I sound crazy but I can prove it Blake. Is your motorcycle running?" She explained making me freeze in confusion. The Egyptian gods still alive? My mom had truly lost it at this point.

"Blake! Is it running?" Mom yelled into the phone. I jerked it away from my ear in annoyance.

"No it's not. Mom are you sure you're feeling alright?" I sighed.

"I feel fine but watch your bike." She said. I turned and looked over at it. After a few seconds it roared to lift a lurched forward a bit.

"W-W-What? H-How did that happen?" I stuttered staring at my bike.

"Did it turn on and move forward a bit?" Mom questioned.

"Yes. How did you do that?" I asked still staring at in shock.

"If the Egyptian gods are still around, so is Per Ankh. The House of Life where magicians are trained. I've been studying there since I was just a girl. The only place that is safe for you and Raven is in the Twenty-First Nome in Brooklyn. That's where the two siblings I was talking about are. They're training other descendant how to use magic. Raven will be going by train and meeting you in Allentown Pennsylvania. From there you'll take her to Brooklyn. She knows how to get to Brooklyn House, their headquarters. It will take her two days to get there so you will meet her at the station." She informed me. Okay, Mom seems very serious about this. If she's crazy the worst that could happen is I get a visit from my sister. That wasn't so bad.

"Okay Mom. I'll meet her in Allentown and take her to Brooklyn. I promise. None of this makes sense but I'll do it. What should I bring?" I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"When you get back home there will be a messenger bag hanging up on the hooks by your door. That's all you'll need to bring. I want you to read the book your sister suggested. I can explain things better." My dad cut in. Oh so he was in on this too? Great. My parents have gone insane.

"Okay I will. I'll call you when I'm about to leave for Allentown. Talk to you later." I said bringing this crazy conversation to an end.

"Alright. We love you Blake." They said. I could practically feel them smiling at the screen.

"Love you too. Bye."

"Goodbye." Click. I groaned for the millionth time this day. I couldn't handle this much crazy anymore. I had no idea what kind of an adventure I was about to have. This was just the beginning of the crazy.


	4. Author's Note

_Hello readers of my dumb story! I currently have the most hardcore writer's block I have ever had so it will be awhile until I update the story. Until then I give you a hint at what I plan to have happen in the next chapter. Blake may or may not make a stupid decision where he unknowingly puts Raven into harms way. So, you'll have to what and see what happens to the siblings. Until my episode of writer's block passes and I find the time to type up the story, goodbye! _


End file.
